The Departed
by PaperDreamsable
Summary: Bella has a past, it is heart breaking, but she also has a secret. This secret puts herself and others around her at risk, an outcome that she finds hard to handle. When she meets Edward, she finds that he to has a secret, can they help each other?
1. Chapter 1

_**Okay, this is a band new story I am trying out, I think it wil be alright, but please let me know if it isn't.**_

_**It is called The Departed, all about Bella's past, she is hiding a secret more dangeroust than Edward, one she can't change, it is in her blood, her family history.**_

_** It isnt finished, so I dont know how it will all pan out, so I may need some help.**_

_**As alway, I don't own Twilight, this fact isnt going to change, if it does, I will be extremly surprised!**_

_**This is just a taster of sorts, so it is short, the same as all the other chapter's will be. **_

_**Hope you enjoy!**_

Prologue

I woke to the sound of footstep, the moon light poring though the small gape in the moth worn curtains casting shadows upon the dark canvas. The cracks in the broken window were causing a brisk blast of autumn air to sweep in.

I pulled the cover's up further. I could hear my heart beating; the breath trapped in my lungs came out in sharp blast.

I had known for almost two months' that this was coming, ever since I had met _him_ I knew. The truth of his words were even more powerful now, as I sat there think about what would happen next. I knew it wasn't his fault, it was just who he was, I had accepted that all those months away and I would accept it now, as the unavoidable happened.

I didn't blame anyone; they would have found me eventually. It was only a matter of time, I always hated to wait.

The door knob turned, more cold air drifted in, as I opened my eyes to adjust to the new found light.

That's when I saw my life flashed before my eyes.

_**Hope you liked it, let me know, it would mean a lot.**_

_**Reviews are like star dust, seriously, when I get that Review Alert email, my face lightens up.**_

_**Thanks a bunch for reading this, it means a lot.**_

_**PaperDreamsable x**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hope you enjoyed the first bit, it was very short, as is this chapter, but this story will just be a short chapters!**_

_**This chapter is in third person, but the rest will be in first, so don't worry!**_

_**As always, I own nothing, and that isnt going to change anytime soon.**_

_**Hope you enjoy!**_

The road out side was deserted, the orban leaves dropped like snow onto the roof of the house that had appeared to be sleeping. The wind whistled as the silent street slept oblivious to the world. The residents of of the Swan House were in a peaceful slumber, unaware of the fact that much stronger wheels had all ready been set into motion.

The clouds that threatened the small town were loaming and as the dawn was fast approaching, a figure stepped from the shadows. The man was wearing a dark trench coat, grasping a small sliver object in his right hand, his features unrecognisable. The man slowly walked across the silent street, determined to get what he came for.

A single drop of rain feel from the sky, the man peered up into the darkness. He bowed his head against the on coming storm. The rain feel heavier now, the clouds gathering and the single bolt of lighting that erupted, illuminating the dark street.

The sound of his boots hitting the wet paths was no longer audible. The branches of a near by tree swayed in the winded as it picked up speed and carried the dead leaves away though the air.

The stranger's presents seemed to stir the air in the small town of Forks, Washington, the unusually busy street; even at night was left toughly deserted. The dogs no longer barked, the cats were silent and no living creature was seen on the street.

The storm raged on. The heavy poor of rain cold still be seen and heard. The thunder boomed, getting closer to town with every minute.

He made slow decent along the slopped road, heading for the house on the end.

The Swan House.

_**That was a sort taster type thing, just to give you a feel of things. The next chapter is in Bella's POV, so it will be more natural.**_

_**Hope you liked it, the next Chapter is coming very soon!**_

_**Please, if you have the time, review for me, even if it isnt a nice review, don't worry about it.**_

_**As always, loves and hugs,**_

_**Untill next time my pretties,**_

_**PaperDreamsable x**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**As promised my lovelies, here is the next chapter,**_

_**This is in Bella's POV so I hope you enjoy it.**_

_**Do not worry, Edward shall be in the next chapters, but I can't update for a while, but when I do, there will be plenty to read.**_

_**Just giving you some background information, hope you like.**_

The thumping continued, the wind picked up. I leapt up, the air getting tighter in my chest, I clutched at the cloth covering me as I slid to the floor. all the breath had left me, my breathing turned into shallow gasps, I started to claw at my chest, trying to make the air return, I know it was no use but I couldn't stop.

This had happened once before, the night my parents had been murdered. I had awoken from my peaceful sleep, with shortness of breath, I though I was going to die. No matter how hard I tried, there was just no air. About ten minutes later, I had become an orphan.

They had been there, right across the hall and I couldn't do anything to stop it. I still, to this day, have no idea what took my family from me. But from that night, I had sworn to find out.

That had been six years this April. I had been sleeping when I woke up, first of all I couldn't breath, but then it became more. This horrid feeling of dread fell upon me, its like a black cloak had been pulled from my eyes.

There had been something they had not told me before they left this life. We had argued about it.

The last thing that I had said to my mother and farther was something I could never take back, I would feel guilty for the rest of this life. I would never forget the look of pain on both of there faces. I regret it with every cell of my being.

This feeling didn't go away, it just got stronger. The forbidding feeling of dread.

This feeling did not cease, in fact it only got more powerful as the minutes ticked by. The was no way could sleep now, I could only sit in this bleak, cold room and wait, wait for whatever was out there to come and find me, I knew it would, eventually.

_**Well, like I said before, this is the last time I will be updating for a bit,**_

_**I am going to be a buzy bee, so don't worry, I am not stopping, just talking a break from writing.**_

_**Please review, they totally make my day a lot happier, even if they are bad, belive it or not.**_

_**See you in few weeks,**_

_**PaperDreamsable x**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, fellow Fanfictioniess, here is the next chaoter of this story!**

**Soryy about the wait, not that many people were waiting, I only got like two reviews! Nahh, I dont really mind, I get that some people don't have time to review or they can't be bothered, I mean I've been there, so don't think that I am presuring you, I hate people who say "I am going to stop writing if you don't review". So if you don't want to , then don't!**

**Anyways, let me remind you that these chapters are short, and I am going to post a couple at a time, So here are two!**

**Hope you enjoy! **

"Don't laugh, I was being paranoid okay, but I swear I felt something, something _wrong_." I said to Angela while biting into my cold, processed pizza.

I always hated the food this cafeteria has to offer, it is like a war camp. Okay, so that was a tad bit over the top, but come on, how were we supposed to be learning when we ate this food?

Angela swished the flat lemonade in her mouth while she thought. She swallowed. "I wasn't laughing, I know you are serious, but, really, if nothing actually happened then I wouldn't be too worried. Besides, what would have happened?" she gave nervous laugh.

You see, the thing about Angela, is that she is insanely anxious, but incredibly nice, I wouldn't say she one of those people with an insane amount to phobias, she just doesn't think of the world as a safe place.

Her irrational fear was sometimes useful, but most of the time it just proved to be annoying, especially when it came to meeting new people.

So when we first met, in kinder garden, it took us a while to become friends. But in the end, all it took was a broken animal cracker, and some spilt milk for her to trust me.

She has been there for me forever, when my parents died, I stayed with her parents, who were best friends with my parents. So we are essentially sisters.

You see, when I was ten, my parents died, in this town. So naturally, I moved into their house as soon as I was able. I inherited my parent's house when I was sixteen, and was deemed legal rights to the house, along with myself. I was emancipated.

"Mmm, what could indeed...?" I trailed off.

I had never told her, or anyone about what happened. They all just thought that my parents had died in a gas leak, that it was a miracle that I was still here, that's what everyone thought, including the police. But I knew the truth, I had witnessed it.

It wasn't gas. It wasn't a something, it was a someone.

"Bella? Earth to Bella," She was waving her bagel in front of my face.

"God women, stop! I don't want your food, I have my own plastic pizza." I told her, totally straight face.

She started laughing, I could help it, I cracked.

We were sat laughing, so when they walked, we hadn't realised that everyone had gone quiet, nor had we realised the five new additions to the room.

**Hope you liked it! **

**Review, or not, I don't mind, But just remeber that everyne who reads it, I really think your great! Never forget that that is the reason I write these, becuase I felt like reading a story like this, but I couldn't find one, so I hope that I help you, if you want to read a story like this, then you can find one!**

**Love and stuff,**

**PaperDreamsable**


	5. Chapter 5

**Next chapter as promised, hope you find it to your liking.**

**I won't keep you, but I don't own anything, obviously!**

**Happy reading**

"Guys, what is wrong with you?" Jessica hissed.

Now, the thing with Jess is that she loves attention, she is totally fake. Her friendships change according to the mood of the social ladder. She was friends with me and Angela, only if it was okay with everyone else.

But honestly, I couldn't care less.

"What? Mmm... We weren't... um... _what_?" Angela asked her.

Sometimes you can't let Jessica boss Angela around, it wasn't right.

"You know what, Jess, it is not polite to go up to people and ask what is wrong with them. People don't go up to you and ask what is wrong with you?" I asked her, well I was going to pay for this later, but I couldn't help it. "Would you tell the truth? Or do you just flush like you are doing now, and flick your hair, and walk away?"

I could have sworn I hear quiet musical laughter from across the room, but I didn't dwell on it.

I gave her a sweet smile, but she didn't flick her hair, she let the comment slide. But I wanted to carry on, to let Angela cool off, she didnt like attention directed at her.

"Well, when people come up to me and ask that, I always use the answer: 'Well, were to begin, when I was ten, I saw my parents die, so that has messed me up quite a lot' but when I do, it becomes insanely awkward, but I don't mind." I was trying to keep a straight face.

The colour drained from her face, "Umm... I'm sorry, I didn't mean... Um, I was just asking whether you had seen the new family." She stuttered.

I laughed, "Jess, don't worry, I don't mind honestly. Calm down!" I laughed, she started to laugh with me, but it was still a bit awkward, so I changed the subject. "Nope, new people? First I have heard about it, sorry, I must have my head in the clouds!"

"By 'clouds', do you mean a one of your books, that is older that my Grandad? Or your stupid obsession with classical music?" She laughed.

I sniffed "No, and classical music isn't stupid, Clair La Lune is a master piece, and as for my books, you can just Shhh, they rock!" I laughed, they just shook their heads at me.

"Anyway, the new kids, all I can say is Wow!" she tilited her head to indicate somewhere across the room. "Just look at them!" she squealed, actually squealed.

Suddenly, I got a feeling of forbiding, I couldn't explain it, like what happened last night. But I knew if I looked at them, something bad would happen. I struggeled for breath, It was reaching my parched lungs in sharp gaspes, she air restriction was in my mind, but it didn't make it any less painful. "No" I mummbled "No, I can't do it, I _can't_ look at them" I finished in a whisper.

Angela heard me, but Jessica was still to wrapped up in the new kids to take any notice. "Ohmigosh, they are looking at us!" She started clapping.

"I can't do it, don't make me. Please." I begged Angela quietly. SHe nodded her head, she knew I had a good reason, even if I was acting queer.

Sh took my hand gentaly in hers, and rubbed it encourgingly, to try and calm me down. I sent her and greatful smile. "You don't have to Bella, nobody will make you, everything will be okay, you know that right? Tell me you know that."

"Yeah, I know."

"They are looking at you, Bella. Have you met them before? They are the Cullens." she asked me, well, more like demanded.

"Cullens? No, no, no, please, anyone but that, I can't look" I whispered, but loader to Jessica, I said "No, I haven't, I am not feeling well, so is it okay if I listen to my ipod?" I pulled it out of my pocket and picked a fast, loud song.

Angels let go of my hand, and patted my arm, "Sure, I need to finish my homework anyhow." where are jessic just waved a quick goodbye and went to sit with Mike Newton that Lauren Mellory and the rest of them.

I turned my music up to full bast, and sat starting at the craked plaster. The off white colouring of the old and dry plaster was slowly cracking, the air particals visable in the dull, veiled light pouring though the window. It would be classed as sunlight, due to the constant cloud cover of forks. The dark flakes of falling dust swirled around, and landed on the table opposite.

A sudden hand on my arm knocked me, with force out of my day dream. Angela. "Come on, we have class to get to."

"I'm not going, I can't, really dont make me. I will go to gym, but I have a really bad feeling about Bio." She just nodded, she had learnt that it was better to just go with it, my bad feelings normaly turned out to be correct.

I pulled my backpack onto my shoulder, and hurried my way toward the back door.

Review or not! Who cares? Me, but I am not going to force you!

Loves and stuff

PaperDreamsable xxxxx


End file.
